


Between The Two Of Us

by grape-nigou (justaefied)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Smut, Thigh-humping, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kagami Taiga, Top Kiyoshi Teppei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaefied/pseuds/grape-nigou
Summary: "Kagami-kun... K-kiyoshi s-senpai, please"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just this for now, lol. I need to post this now, because it will be deleted tomorrow if I don't. 
> 
> So yeah, I'm still working on the second chapter, I don't know how long it will take though. Please bear with me. Thank you.
> 
> (also, it's not yet edited sorry)

Kagami groaned as he was woken up from his sleep, a warm and pulsing hardness rubbing against his thigh. He kept his eyes shut and ignored it, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ta-taiga" Kuroko panted between low moans and whimpers. Kagami's eyes snapped open, his body, tensing. He looked down at the sleeping bluenette, who was humping his thigh.

"Fuck" he cursed, feeling himself grow hard on his sweatpeants at the sight of his lover looking so desperate humping his thigh.

Kagami can't help but stare at the smaller's sleeping face. Noticing how his thick eyelashes contrast his pale skin, the tinge of pink on his cheeks and the puff of breaths that slip past his kissable lips.

The red haired bit back a moan when Kuroko's knee accidentally came in contact with his crotch, the once half hard cock now coming into full hardness.

The taller flexed his numb left arm, the bluenette's eyebrows knitting in discomfort since he was using it as a pillow yet not stopping his movements.

Kagami's right hand flew to the smaller's hips, stopping his movements, which earned a whine from the sleeping bluenette. Then an idea popped into the red haired's mind, grinning to himself.

"Since you look like you're having fun..." Kagami mumbled as he carefully reached for his phone on the bedside table, which meant realising his hold from the smaller's hips.

The sleeping boy happily sighed as he continued humping Kagami, letting out whimpers in every move.

"...let me have my own fun too, hmm, Tetsu?" Kagami snickered, going to the camera app and switching it into front camera.

He held it on his left hand and adjusted his arm, making Kuroko snuggle closer to him, the smaller moaning out loud at the harder pressure that was applied to his clothed dick.

The red head angled the phone where Kuroko's face and body is seen, as well as his though only half of his face is seen in the frame, and started recording.

Kuroko moaned as he humped the taller's thigh, the red haired experimentally flexing his thigh which made the smaller moan louder, his hand that is draped over Kagami's middle tensing and tightening.

Kagami grinned before holding the smaller's hips again, stopping his movements.

"Kagami-kun... K-kiyoshi s-senpai, please" Kuroko whined, and Kagami was barely surprised. Their senpai's name would always appear in the middle of their fucking.

It's not that Kagami minded, their senpai is hot and he wouldn't mind including the older to their relationship.

Kissing would be cool, maybe even getting each other off but there's no way something will inch closer to his asshole and Kagami doesn't really think Kiyoshi is up for bottoming as well.

Kuroko would be the only bottom between the three of them. Period. He thought, nodding internally at that.

He raised a brow before smirking as a greater idea came into his mind.

The bluenette has been hinting Kagami about the double dicking idea for a while now. Their senpai wasn't so bad, it's obvious that he's got a size maybe even bigger than Kagami by a centimeter or two.

When Kagami thought the video is long enough, he grinned and reangled the camera before he duck down and latched his lips on Kuroko's parted ones, looking straight at the camera as he kissed the sleeping boy before ending the video.

He sent the video to Kiyoshi, telling him to come over and ring the doorbell then knock three times if he's there before placing it back to the bedside table, ignoring the multiple vibration that came a few minutes later.

Kagami rolled over and hovered the smaller boy's figure, the sudden movement and disappearance of his arm pillow making Kuroko squirm a bit.

The red haired boy pinned the smaller's hands at the top of his head using his left hand, holding his wrists tight enough to restrain them but not too tight to leave bruises.

"Wake up, babe" Kagami whispered, his hot breath fanning at the Kuroko's milky white skin, using a nickname that he rarely uses.

Kuroko's eyes slowly fluttered open, yawning as he tried to squirm into a more comfortable position which made him realize that he is being caged by his lover early in the morning.

"K-kagami-kun... what are you doing?" Kuroko asked, cocking his head to the side. Kagami smirked and looked at Kuroko in the eye.

"You? Do you know what you were doing a while ago?" Kagami asked teasingly, his free hand making its way down Kuroko's crotch, making the smaller gasp.

"You're so naughty, Tetsuya" Kagami whispered, which sent shivers down Kuroko's spine.

"A-ah, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko moaned as the taller started palming his clothed erection. Kagami grinned when he felt the warm muscle twitch in his hold.

"Humping my thigh while mumbling our name..." Kagami continued, licking a stripe at Kuroko's pale neck.

"O-our?" Kuroko asked in a low whisper, moving his hips against the red haired's hand, whimpering.

But before Kagami can reply, the doorbell rung followed by three loud knocks. The taller then bit on the pale white skin of the smaller, sucking on it harshly making Kuroko whimper.

He licked at the reddish bruise and pulled away.

"Strip. All fours. No touching yourself" Kagami ordered, not even bothering to wait for the bluenette's answer and run out of the room.

When he opened the door, he was met by a panting, hot and bothered Kiyoshi Teppei. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wouldn't you want to fuck our little Tetsu here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new at KNB fanfics so I still get confused on several things. I even almost wrote 'hyung' (what boys call older boys in korea) because I'm still new in Anime world. Lol. 
> 
> (I'm still working on the 'real smut' so yeah, sorry for taking so long)

Kagami smirked as he leaned against the door frame, waiting for the older to catch his breath. His eyes raked up and down the Kiyoshi's body, raising an eyebrow at the prominent tent at the older's pants.

“Not surprised” Kagami blurted out, which earned a growl from the older. The red haired boy rolled his eyes and pulled the older in by the collar of his shirt that clung to his body because of the sweat. 

Kagami smirked as he licked his lips and shut the main door behind him, locking it. Kiyoshi turned around, his breathing slowly becoming even, and backed the red head up the closed door.

“What the hell” Kiyoshi mumbled under his breath, looking at the younger's lust-filled eyes as he took a step closer, invading Kagami's personal space.

“Just fucking kiss me, old man” Kagami said before, again, pulling the older by the collar of his shirt and connecting their lips. Kiyoshi moaned at the contact, his lips being parted by the younger's tongue.

Both men tilted their head to their right and deepen kiss, Kiyoshi settling his leg in between the younger's, moving a little bit closer just enough for his upper thigh to feel the warmth of Kagami's boxer clad erection

“Ah, fuck” the red haired boy cursed, surprised by the contact. The older took it as a chance to dominate the younger and thrusted his slick tongue inside Kagami's wet and warm mouth.

Kagami's eyebrows knitted at the new feeling. The older's tongue tasting and licking every inch of the insides of his mouth, sucking at his tongue and dancing with and around it.

It was new to him because even though Kuroko would try to fight for dominance in a kiss, his shadow is just too much of a natural submissive to do so.

Soon, Kagami was gasping for air, still not able to keep up with the older's pace with Kiyoshi's thigh flexing and unflexing as it grinded against his arousal.

Kiyoshi planted wet kisses from the younger's jaw down to his neck, sucking bruises at the red head's collar bones, the older finding the forming bruises contrasting the younger's sun-kissed skin, aesthetically pleasing.

“So good” Kiyoshi whispered against the younger's ear, his lips ghosting over them as he grinded his thigh harder against Kagami's crotch.

Kagami grinned, feeling the older's erection against his hips as he grinded against him. His hands that were once resting on the older's chest slid down to his lower abdomen, slipping inside his sweatpants.

“Not bad” Kagami's teased as he cupped the older's bare erection, finding it amusing that the older didn't wear anything underneath the soft material of his sweatpants.

He wrapped his long fingers around the older's cock, feeling it pulse against his hold as he stroked him to full hardness, lazily. Kiyoshi pulled him in a sloppy kiss, swallowing each other's moans as both their hips buck up for more friction 

But before anyone of them could come, Kagami pushed the older away from himself, taking away all sorts of contact which made Kiyoshi groan. The red head licked his lips before nodding his head to the direction of his and Kuroko's room.

When they entered the bedroom, they were met by the sight of Kuroko with his pale and round ass up in the air, his face planted on the mattress and the tip of his cock lightly grazing at the soft material of the comforter, whimpering.

“Good boy” Kagami praised, earning another whimper from the bluenette while Kiyoshi's breathe hitched at the sight. Kuroko's head shot up when he noticed another person in the room.

“Se-senpai” Kuroko stuttered, his face flushed with arousal and embarrassment. Kiyoshi moaned at the youngest's soft voice, his hand automatically flying to his cock, palming himself.

“What about, no? Tetsu, get him nice and wet for me, baby” Kagami ordered, pulling the oldest's hand away from his crotch before going to the bathroom. 

“But-but... Kagami-kun, I, uh” Kuroko stuttered, sitting properly on the bed with his legs folded on his side, shyly hiding his erection from the oldest.

“Just suck him babe, I'm literally making your dream come true. C'mon” Kagami said from inside the bathroom, the sound of a drawer being pulled open heard by the two.

Kuroko blushed at what the red head said but nodded anyways, the oldest's eyes widening as the bluenette slowly made his way to him his bare body coming to his whole view, making his cock twitch in his pants.

“Senpai, can I?” Kuroko asked, kneeling in front of Kiyoshi as he held the hem of the older's sweatpants. He looked up at him innocently, completely opposite what he's supposed to do.

“Fuck-yeah” Kiyoshi answered, cursing under his breath. The bluenette bit his lip before pulling the older's pants down roughly, Kiyoshi hissing at the sudden cold air that hit his member.

Kuroko's eyes widen at the sight of the older's cock, it was more or less the same size of his boyfriend's, which is huge. He bit his lip and hesitantly looked up at the older, meeting his eyes.

With new found confidence, Kuroko stroked the older's member twice, not breaking eye contact as he licked at the head of the older's member. He dipped his tongue at the slit before taking the whole head inside his mouth.

“Fuck-shit” Kiyoshi cursed, his hand flying to the younger's hair, gripping at it lightly. The older moaned at the warm feeling of the younger's mouth on his cock.

Kagami retrieved from the bathroom holding two small towels, a box of wet wipes and a bottle of lube. He placed them at the bedside table and sat on the bed, watching his boyfriend give their senpai a blowjob.

“Aw-fuck! Kuroko” Kiyoshi's grip on the bluenette's hair tightened when the younger suddenly took half of his length without even gagging.

The youngest in the room moaned at the tight grip on his hair, sending vibrations on the oldest's cock making him groan. He pulled away and gave kitten licks at the older's cock, getting it nice and wet before taking it in his mouth again.

“He's good, isn't he?” Kagami said as he walked towards the two, kneeling behind Kuroko to teasingly glide his fingers across his hole, making him whimper.

He grabbed the younger's pale ass, molding them with his big hands as the bluenette whimpered around Kiyoshi's cock, bobbing his head up and down as he hollowed his cheeks 

“So good...” Kiyoshi moaned, his head rolling back in pleasure, both his hands flying to the blue haired boy's hair. Kuroko's hands left the older's member, placing them on the older's thighs as he slacked his jaw.

“Fuck his mouth, senpai. I know you want it” Kagami said, looking up at Kiyoshi with hooded eyes, his fingers hovering at Kuroko's entrance.

Kiyoshi's eyes darkened as he slowly fucked the younger's mouth, the lewd sound of it making the bluenette blush, saliva dripping at the corners of his mouth as the older's pace started to quicken.

“You're doing good, Tetsu” Kagami whispered at his boyfriend's ear, rubbing circles on his hips when tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

“'m close, fuck!” Kiyoshi cursed. Kagami grinned before slapping the older's hands away from Kuroko's hair and pulled the bluenette's mouth off of his dick.

“Taiga-”

“You don't get to come yet, senpai” Kagami grinned, helping Kuroko up as he wiped the saliva and precum that dripped from the corners of his mouth off of his chin.

“Wouldn't you want to fuck our little Tetsu here?” Kagami asked as he pulled the said boy on his lap when he sat in the middle of the bed, spreading the bluenette's legs to expose his hard cock and puckered hole. 

“Ka-kagami-kun” Kuroko whined, feeling so exposed in front of his senpai. He tried to shut his thigh together but his boyfriend's hold at the back of his knees just tightened, even pulling his knees closer to his body to expose him more.

With his face flushed red, he closed his eyes shut before opening them just to meet Kiyoshi's lust-filled ones. The oldest's cock throbbed at the sight, the bluenette looking so lewd yet innocent in the red head's hold. 

“Fuck” 


End file.
